


Soft Domming the Lost Light

by spiritsl



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Interspecies Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Robot/Human Relationships, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsl/pseuds/spiritsl
Summary: Whether they're a tiny minibot or a towering titan, bots just melt for you, and in return you show them a good time.
Relationships: Whirl (Transformers)/You
Kudos: 19





	Soft Domming the Lost Light

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are more or less standalone, but some might reference others from time to time. If you like the content I write, I post other stuff like it on my Tumblr page, and you can request things there!  
> http://my-naughty-writings-and-musings.tumblr.com

"You know, I think my audial receptors may have glitched last time, you mind repeating what made you want to do this?"

You'd have lightly slapped the big bot, playfully of course, but it would have hurt your hand no matter how lightly you attempted it. Not to mention it would probably just get him more riled up. For the sake of your sanity, you settled for sticking your tongue out at him from atop his cockpit, crossing your legs as if cheekily sitting atop a throne. The rare opportunity to look down at him helped you feel far more cocky than usual. Even being naked, completely, didn't diminish the sense of authority. Still, you were far from regal as you chastised him. "Because I like you, dumbass. Stop trying to make me reconsider."

Pouting with surprising efficiency, he gave you his most pitiful look from below, aided by his admittedly adorable position sprawled out beneath you in all his gangly glory. It didn't hurt that the two of you had the added intimacy of being * _equally_ * naked. Without your clothes you gained dominance, but with his spark and spike exposed... The resilience of anyone would have been tested as he pleaded. Because damn it all, he looked * _cute_ *.

"Nooo, I mean the part where you describe exactly what you find most irresistible about me!"

There was a shifting beneath you after he finished speaking, and you realized much too late that he was purposefully curling up to look even cuter. That single yellow optic went straight into your soul as he finished his setup, claws gently supporting you as he begged with the closest thing a giant robot could get to a puppy dog stare.

"Please?"

Sitting down heavily on his protruding chest, you deflated with a sigh, playing the part of annoyed partner despite your boundless love for his antics. It was a little obnoxious how he always won, but you just adored him too much to care in depth. "Oh, fine..." you said at last, earning one of the smiles he did purely with his optics. Unable to help smiling back, you held your chin thoughtfully in your hand and looked him over. The big bot was plenty handsome by your standards, but you knew he was sensitive, and thus you had to be careful. His body carried plenty of features for him to be wary about. "If we're going by pure physical attraction-"

"Of course."

"I really like your shoulders." you said, gesturing to the area you were too small to reach. "Particularly how they accentuate your chest."

Whirl whined in the way only he could make endearing, wiggling needily beneath you once again. "Say it how you did before!"

"Seriously?" Came your slightly indignant response. As much as you wanted to please him, you were a tad impatient for some fun here, and didn't want to constantly start and stop the evening for his demands. Not that you'd ever needed to, but everyone had a limit...

"Pleeeaaassseee?"

Once more, you were broken, but this time you made a point to set a boundary. "Fine. But if you stop me again I'm just gonna use a vibrator and call it a night."

At that he looked quite pleased with himself, and the mood returned to one you could work with. Taking a breather, you tried to get your head into the space it had been in earlier, when you'd so gracefully sung his praises and gotten him as riled up as he was tonight. With both of you naked and in his berth, the inspiration came easier than you would have ever expected. In fairness, you had a lot to admire.

"One thing I find * _very_ * attractive about you is how * _strong_ * you are; not just in raw muscle power, but how your whole frame is solid. It starts up top." you purred, settling down from a dominant seated position into something that allowed actual movement. On your stomach, you slid slowly to his face, crawling carefully over his armor and hoping your careful pace would be read as sexy instead of cautious. Judging by the fact his optic was as wide as a sun, you were having fantastic success. Allowing your body to rest against his powerful chassis, you slid your fingers along the warm armor as you spoke. "Big, tough shoulders on a broad, * _handsome_ * chest. I bet you could punch a bot to pieces."

"You know I have." he replied, voice rumbling beneath you as he managed to purr with only the tiniest bit of a whimper.

Eager to take him further, you say up and spread your legs, straddling him so he could feel the heat of your own arousal. The gentle hum of his internals sent a shudder up your spine. "Then, under this brilliant spark there's some powerful weaponry... I've seen you shred bad guys with these, and it's never anything but thrilling."

"All for you, babe." he whispered, optic lidding in lust filled adoration. A tender claw stroked your hair back, and for a moment he looked lost in a total daze. It was only when you gently took hold of the tip that his mind snapped back to the present. "Uh, what else?"

"Down low..." Getting right back to your flirting after his response, you once more began to work downwards. Past the protruding chest and the barrels of his guns, you knew he couldn't see you as well, so you focused on narrating every careful motion. The expanse of his corset like waist stretched out before you like a banquet. Grinning at the proud but needy mast of his erection, you tempered your own enthusiasm for his sake. It was growing increasingly apparent he was trembling despite his best efforts, and you wanted to coax more of that out of him. "You have lean, lovely, shapely hips." you said eagerly. Inching your way down to the eager parting of his thighs, you felt your mouth begin to water as you traced the beautiful and streamlined armor that accentuated the plentiful length awaiting your arrival. "Perfectly sculpted to guide me exactly where I want to be."

A soft moan marked the beginning of his total submission, as well as your arrival to his spike. Head going fuzzy with want, you decided to show your appreciation more through actions than words, if only to satisfy some of your own desire. Given that he was over three feet long, you had plenty to sample. Experience led you to embrace the heated erection as you got comfortable between his legs, the soft and smooth mesh like heaven against your skin as he trembled hard enough to rattle his armor.

Curling up just enough to look down at you, his optic crests over his chest just as you wrap your hands over the swollen tip. Love and lust overflow from his expression while he moans openly and helplessly. Your prior talk had clearly wound him up something fierce. Truthfully, you were fairly certain he had a praise kink, and playing dumb was the only way he could think to satisfy it, because Primus forbid he just * _ask_ *... Now wasn't the time for such thoughts, however. You wanted to please him as he deserved.

"I can keep talking, or I can use my mouth for other things."

Whimpering shamelessly, he spread his legs and arched into the attention, all of him yours for the taking.

Which was fitting, because it took all of you to please him how you wanted. Circling your hands about his length, you brought your tongue to the head, where bright biolights pulsed in welcome. You'd long since learned the intricate glowing regions were prime targets for pleasure. Whirl confirmed your lesson yet again by gasping hard at the application of your tongue.

As best you could, you lapped at the now throbbing head, unable to fit even half of it in your mouth. He made it clear that wasn't necessary. Bobbing his hips beneath you, the Copterbot moaned without reservation as you did everything you could to please him. For your own part, you began grinding your hips against the perfectly sized space at the base of his erection. The hum of his excitement, brought to an incredible level by the activity, acted as a vibrator against your heated arousal.

In impressively short order his entire length was throbbing against you. Uncertain of when he'd last taken care of things, it occurred to you he might be incredibly pent up, and you prayed for that to be true. Seeing him achieve release was your ultimate reward...

One it appeared you'd be getting soon, if his sudden change in pitch was any indication. Long limbs curled up tight as he gasped hard with every ventilation, rising up to grind against you as his claws dented the berth. The full length of his erection moved smoothly against your body, throbbing in time to his pulse and humming with a tingling electric current. Soon the energy was coursing through you as well, a beautiful side effect of his EM field you were grateful for every time you felt it stirring within yourself. With his spike being as massive as it was, it allowed you to still feel as if he was inside you, and the depth of his adoration was clear as day. Even if he'd never said so, in his moans it was clear; he _worshipped_ you.

Whirl hit his peak without warning, but the burst of energy and the throbbing of his spike against you allowed you to do the same. Caught off guard, you were just as shamelessly vocal upon hitting that glorious release. Thick ropes of transfluid painted his torso with every spasm, and through the haze of ecstasy you just made out his upper body curling back while he sang out how good you made him feel. It was as dizzying as it was messy, and when the seconds finally ticked by and the warm afterglow began to settle, you doubted you'd have the energy to clean up.

Hot gusts of air stirred your hair as he huffed in and out, limp on his back and sprawled without a care. Were it not for the heavy ventilations and murmurs of sweet nothings you'd have thought he was unconscious.

"You okay up there, big guy?" you asked, half teasing and half checking on him.

"Ngh..." Came the grunt of a reply, his body twitching in something like an attempt to rise. You'd done well. Without much willpower left, you slid off of him and onto the berth, crawling up his side until you reached the crook of his arm. His optic was offline, but he still made to roll a little, making a little cubby for you as was custom. Squishing up against his warm chest, you tried to think of something sweet or clever to say, but found your brain too fried to even attempt it.

"You're..." Whirl murmured, optic cracking open to blink sleepily at you. Some hard thinking went on for a solid few seconds, at which point the right thing to say seemed to dawn on him, and he gingerly petted you with a claw.

"You frag good."

It was the closest he'd ever come to saying he loved you, so it was a victory in your book.


End file.
